1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a storage medium storing a game program executed by the computer of a game apparatus which performs shooting at an object existing in a virtual space based on an input from an input device, and a game apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to correction of an aiming point for taking aim at an object to be shot.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a game apparatus in which a target displayed on a display device is shot with an imitation gun (a gun-shaped controller, or the like), when a player holds the imitation gun toward a game screen, there may occur the difference between a position which is recognized as the position of the aiming point of the imitation gun by the game apparatus and a position which the player intends to take aim at, and there is a problem that the difference cannot be corrected. Thus, a game apparatus is disclosed which performs game processing with the difference corrected (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-117447). In the game apparatus, the difference is recognized using a setting screen, and a correction formula is set for correcting the difference. In the actual processing within a game, arithmetic is performed using the correction formula. Thus, processing is performed so as not to generate sensory difference between the position of the aiming point which is actually detected by the game apparatus and the position which the player intends to take aim at.
However, the game apparatus disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-117447 has a problem as follows. Even though the game processing is performed using the correction formula as described above, since the player plays the game while holding the imitation gun, fatigue is accumulated in his or her arm as the game proceeds. Thus, the gunpoint is lowered unconsciously due to the weight of the imitation gun, or his or her hand shakes, with the result that there occurs the difference between the position which is recognized as the position of the aiming point of the imitation gun by the game apparatus (the position after the above correction formula is used) and the position which the player actually intends to take aim at. In other words, there occurs the difference which cannot be corrected by the above correction formula as the game proceeds. Thus, the player can shoot targets as intended immediately after the start of the game, but as the game proceeds the player may not shoot the targets as intended. Especially when shooting at the same target many times, the player intends to shoot at the same position, but the player unconsciously moves the aiming point from the intended position and bullets do not hit the target. Thus, the player has an impression that the bullets do not hit the target even though the player accurately takes aim at a target, and hence the player is frustrated. As a result, there arises a problem that the player's interest in the game wanes. When shooting a small and distant target in a three-dimensional virtual game space, it is necessary to accurately take aim at the target. However, it is hard for the player to shoot such a target, so that the player is frustrated and there also arises a problem that the player's interest in the game wanes.